nickdisneycouplesfandomcom-20200213-history
Seddie
Seddie is the romantic pairing of Sam Puckett & Freddie Benson from iCarly.They have a love/hate relationship and they used to say that they hate each other. They dated in season 4 but broke up in the episode iLove You. They still love each other. Seddie Moments Season 1 iPilot **Sam beats up a boy for insulting her, but when Freddie insults her, she does not do anything violent to him, possibly indicating some early feelings Sam had. **Freddie calls Sam "that" which makes Sam hurt and upset. **When Sam and Freddie first appear together, they immediately call each other by name, showing that they knew each other before iCarly. **Sam ignored what Freddie is saying to her by "blah-ing" at him which he soons gets fed up with and starts doing back at her. **Freddie becomes upset when Sam tells Carly that he wants to be their "geek." **When filming Carly and Sam after finishing the talent auditions, Freddie agrees with Sam that Ms. Briggs can "poke an eye out with those things". **Sam goes into Freddie's apartment and drags him into Carly's apartment by the leg, while he screams in protest. iWant More Viewers **Sam seems to be upset when Freddie tells her that he does not feel bad for her sign getting ruined. **Freddie was upset 'couse Sam didn't say "please" to him. **Sam and Freddie argue a lot in this episode. **Sam is upset when Freddie says "In your face!No offense, Carly." iDream of Dance *When their watching dance videos Sam lays her head on Freddie's shoulder. *After Freddie agrees with Carly,Sam comments "weird you'd agree with Carly" possibly hinting jealousy. **When Freddie calls Carly classy Sam seems to be jealous. **Freddie and Sam are lying against one another at some point during the couch montage, and when they realize it, they awkwardly pull away. It is notable to say that when observed, Sam didn't want to pull away at first, and only pulled away when Freddie nudged her off. This may indicate some early feelings that Sam has. She also looked a little disappointed when she finally moved away. **Freddie is jealous when Carly and Sam are talking about the hot blond guy. iLike Jake **When Freddie attempts to get Carly to kiss him, Sam says, "I'm gonna puke all over both of you!" **Sam somehow convinced Freddie to take her locker. **Sam and Freddie agree and say that Jake is terrible. **They kept smiling At each other, saying "Check!" when they are joking about Jake. iWanna Stay With Spencer **When Freddie was crying and hugging Carly Sam has a dissipointed face. **Sam wonders to Freddie why her grandfather just sleeps and burps when Carly's grandfather comes in and Freddie replies because he's related to her. Sam sticks popcorn in Freddie's nose in response. **Freddie says that Sam's butt is shaped like a ham. That would mean that he has been looking at her butt. **Sam pulls Freddie off of Carly. **Sam teases Freddie about his anti tick lotion. **When everyone is down in the lobby after the fire, Sam walks in and says that Freddie sent her the text saying that there had been a fire. iNevel **Freddie seemed excited to help Sam "do bad things" to the girls who thought iCarly wasn't worth checking out because it hadn't been reviewed by Nevelocity. **When Freddie asks Carly to kiss him Sam rolls her eyes. **When Nevel looks at Sam in the same way he looks at Carly Freddie seems to be jealous. **After Sam jumps off the sofa saying "You keep making out with your stuffed animals," Freddie stands very close to Sam, nearly putting his arm round her. iScream on Halloween **After Freddie says he is going to establish a connection between his camera and laptop, Sam comments, "Wow, a tech-talkin' witch boy. Look out ladies!" sarcastically while fanning her face. **Freddie expected to be insulted by Sam but she said "Too easy". iSpy a Mean Teacher **